Looove
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Love by Keshia Cole, rated for cussing and dream rape! DxS allll the way baby! WOOOOO! -oxoxoxJimmie
1. Chapter 1

**Heey! Get this I was in class and sung the chorus of 'Love' everybody was like what is that it's so pretty I was like it's a pretty song. This guy was like sing it of me. So I did the chorus and he was like you love me back! I said what he hugged me and walked off. I don't even know that dude! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom -damn it!- Butch Hartman does and I don't own Love -damn it!-****Keyshia Cole does.**

**WAIT! I own: Jimmie and James**

**All ages 16! Expect Paulina and Dash who's currently 18.**

* * *

Samantha Shasyna Manson walked into her school with her best female friend. Samantha or Sam, was so beautiful. Her long midnight oceanic wavy hair stop at her hips; the same color eyelashes added more sparkles to her semi-dull periwinkle eyes, and her body shaped like a coke bottle. Her flawless pale complexion made her glow, she wear a black shiny mini skirt hugged her thick hips, with her plaided black and purple halter hugged her chest with the circle collar that fasten at the back of her neck. She wore a white DP belt and black high hill boots. She wore sparkling purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara.

She looked at the friend besider her. Jimiliny Pagie or Jimmie was sortof heavy weighted. She had long dark straight hair, not as straighten as Sam though, she had normal rounded eyes, her eyes were very dark brown almost black. She wore a lacy thin blood-red top and dark blue jeans with her famous black sneakers.

Soon Daniel Bello Fenton came review his arm loosely around his new girlfriend. Daniel or Danny has long dark hair that hung over his icy blue color eyes. His smile was dense like if he was forcing it. He wore a periwinkle top and a black pair of jeans. He replace his red and white sneakers for a pair of all black and silver sneakers.

Sam stared at Jimmie and dancing crazily in the hallways, she smiled at them. Jimmie was a wild girl in a good way, Jimmie told off Star and Star ran off. Well she's wild in a good way if you don't upset her. When Jimmie's mad she don't hold in anything but she never went to far. She did one time in seventh grade to Jasmine Jakes, that was funny and harsh at the same time. Jimmie was picked on by Jasmine third to sixth and seventh grade she shocked everyone besides Sam.

Paulina still look the same she only cutted her hair around her shoulders. Did I mention she was dating Danny? Yep, they are, for almost six weeks! It tear Sam into pieces. Danny don't like dating ugly goths, only pretty cheerleaders. If only Sam and rip out all of Paulina would Danny still like that cheer captain? Hmmm. Sam dreams of Danny picking her up, flying them over the park was nothing but make believe.

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough_  
_And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough_  
_But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure out_  
_Why you playing games, whats this all about_  
_And I can't believe,_  
_Your hurting me_  
_I met your girl, what a difference_  
_What you see in her_  
_You ain't seen in me_  
_But I guess it was all just make-believe_

_Oh, Love_  
_Never knew what I was missing_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found.(Hold note).. I found you..._  
_Love_  
_Never knew what I was missin'_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._

Sam looked down and touch her lips. Ever since she kiss Danny to save him for the red huntress she realized she did love him, so much. She walked to class to be wrapped in an arm of Jimmie pulling her to the restroom.

"Sam?" Jimmie looked into her eyes, "What's wrong? Was it Danny again?"

"Jimmie he's soo happy without me and I could tell him." Sam cried into her hands. She felt a hand resting on her shoulder and she look up. Sam had black trails sliding down her face, Jimmie got down and gave Sam a hug. Sam cried into her shoulder as Jimmie rub her back affectionately.

"Jimmie stop I'll reuin your shirt." Sam said stiffing.

"Come here hun," Jimmie held her arms wide and Sam slid into the warmth, Sam eyes slowly closed as she was fast asleep.

_**Danny press his lips to the female. Danny was in a black tux making him look dashing and the female turn arond revealing.**_

_**... Paulina?**_

_**Paulina smile evilly at Sam, and mouthed 'I always get what I want, my ghost boy.'**_

_**Sam in the the awful pink dress cried out in sorrow and turn her head to her enlarge stomach. A man with thick blond hair came up and slap her butt.**_

_**"Best piece of ass I fucked, besides Paulina. My little play toy." Dasher Baxter whisper into her ear.**_

Sam jumped up hitting heads with a ghost. His snowy white hair cover him glowing green as holding his head in pain. He's smexy muscles popped out with every inch within the spandex.

"Jezz Sam, I came to talk to you and I get hit!" He joked. He smile at her bushing her hair behind her left ear.

"Ooh so you're here now lemme get the first aid kit." Sam got up but was pull into Danny Phantom's lap. Danny laugh whole heartily.

"Look do you see any bruises Sammy?" Sam looked him over, no, absoultly none! Why was he here?

"No,so why are you here?" Sam asked trying to get up.

"To see you,silly." Danny laughed and pull her closer.

"Oh yeah I totally know like the last almost six weeks!" Sam punch him hard in the chest and got up. "And again why are you here? Paulina finally let her ghost boy visit one of his ex-friends?" Sam asked. She and Danny got in to an argument over Paulina and he told Sam they weren't friends anymore.

"Sammy," He breathe pulling Sam onto the bed pinning he into the sheets. He shot a blast around her wrists and she was stuck in that one position. "I'm sorry I said that. You are right, she's a slut! She has nothing good for me. Sorry I didn't listen."

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_  
_So empty_  
_My heart, my soul can't go on_  
_Go on without you..._  
_My rainy days fade away when you,_  
_Come around please tell me baby_  
_Why you go so far away_  
_Why you go..._

_Love..._  
_Never knew what I was missing_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._  
_Love_  
_Never knew what I was missin'_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you..._

_Who would have known._  
_I'd find you._

"Danny I don't want that BS! So she dump you," Sam pulled her arms trying to break free of the bonds. "it isn't the end of the world! Then you come here? You must be on some type of drug!"

"Sam I DUMPED HER!" Danny yelled finally getting her attention.

"What?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"I," Danny kissed her lips, "dump," he kiss her again, "her."

"So? You fly over here and then kiss me twice to tell me?" Sam said feeling dizy. Danny frown.

"Samantha Shasyna Manson I love you not her!" Danny growled. At this point she had tears rolling down her face, she twisted crazy trying to get the halfa's body to leave the room. Her fighting attempts decrease when Danny gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Please let me wake up in one piece," Sam prayed outloud. Danny sighed and pinch her arm roughly, "OW!"

"You see that, hmm?" Danny asked rubbing the red mark on her arm gently, "You felt pain so you're fully a wake!"

"Danny?" Sam asked, "Is that why your truly here?" They locked eyes and Danny answer.

"Yes it's the only reason."

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_  
_So empty_  
_My heart, my soul can't go on_  
_Go on baby without you..._  
_Rainy days fade away_  
_When you come around_  
_Say your here to stay_  
_With me boy_  
_I don't want you to leave me_  
_I need you..._

_Oh, Love_  
_Never knew what I was missing_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found.(Hold note).. I found you..._  
_Love_  
_Never knew what I was missin'_  
_But I knew once we start kissin'_  
_I found... I found you_...

THREE WEEKS LATER.

Danny and Sam walked into the school building hand-in-hand. Jimmie was the first to greet them, smiling so hard you thought her face would break.

"FINALLY!" Jimmie cheered. "Finaaaaaallllyy!" she sung happily.

A dark skinned man with sea green eyes slapped him on the shoulder. He body was bulit strong and wore a plain white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Tucker you're back!" Jimmie and Sam scream and tackle him down with bear hugs.

"Yep and in just enough time to collect my bets!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Jimmie slap her for-head. How could she possibility miss her bet winnings?

"YOU TWO HAVE A BET ON US!" shouted the love birds.

"Run?" Tucker ask holding his arm out as if asking her to dance.

"We shall." She grab his arm as the lovebirds ran to kill their best friends

THE END!

It took me two days to type this! Lol like it comment or flame it idc! I'm doing better!

-oxoxox Jimmie


	2. Author's note question

Hey I want to ask yall a question: Should I do one in Danny's POV? Like Sam dates James and Jimmie and Danny's upset? Review or pm me yes or now. And Razor I did a whoooole lot better than my first song fic. So I'm proud of myself! And Like I said you don't have to like it! No one forced you to read it but Thanks for the review!

-xoxoxoJaded Jimmie


End file.
